Great Lord Gwyn
Summary Gwyn, Lord of Cinder is the final boss in Dark Souls and one of the original lords who vanquished the Dragons. At the dawn of the Age of Fire, Gwyn discovered a Lord Soul along with Gravelord Nito and the Witch of Izalith, and thus became Lord of Sunlight. They allied with Seath the Scaleless and amassed an army, and with their power, challenged the Everlasting Dragons for dominion of the World. His mighty bolts peeled apart their ancient scales and they were ultimately vanquished. When the flames began to fade, Gwyn left Anor Londo and traveled to the Kiln of the First Flame, to link the First Flame, thus prolonging the Age of Fire. When he left, he divided his power among his children, and granted parts of his Lord Soul to both the Four Kings and Seath. Much of Gwyn's army of Silver Knights accompanied him to link the Fire. When the flame was kindled it transformed those present into Black Knights, the disembodied spirits that roam Lordran. The remaining Silver Knights guard Anor Londo. He formed the Four Knights of Gwyn: Dragonslayer Ornstein, the believed captain of the guard; Hawkeye Gough, commander of the Dragonslayers; Lord's Blade Ciaran, the assassin; and the legendary Knight, Artorias the Abysswalker. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, High 4-C before linking the First Flame Name: Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, Lord of Cinder Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire and Lightning Manipulation via Miracles, Soul Manipulation (Gifted pieces of his own soul to multiple other characters), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Master Swordsman, Resistance to Magic, Fire, Lightning, Mind, Soul, Toxin Manipulation and Bleeding effects Attack Potency: Star level (Lords of Cinder are capable of maintaining the existence of the First Flame with their souls, which keeps the sun in existence. Capable of fighting the Chosen Undead on equal footing, who by this point in time had fought and defeated the remaining Lords), Large Star level (The most powerful of all the Lords) before linking the First Flame Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the late-game Chosen Undead. He is the Lord of Sunlight) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely far higher Striking Strength: Star Class, Large Star Class before linking the First Flame Durability: Star level (Can take numerous attacks from the Chosen Undead), Large Star level before linking the First Flame Stamina: Extremely high (Fueled the First Flame in the Kiln for thousands of years with the power of a fraction of his soul) Range: Extended melee range with Great Lord Greatsword, hundreds of meters if not upwards of a kilometer or 2 with Sunlight Spear. Standard Equipment: Great Lord Greatsword Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant, competently lead his army of knights in the fight against the Everlasting Dragons, though after linking the First Flame he seems to have lost most of these skills and fights the Chosen Undead with little tactics. Weaknesses: Insane and has lost a significant portion of his power after linking the First Flame. Takes additonal damage from Dark based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dashing Thrust: Used by Gwyn while he's dashing. Although it is one of his linear attacks, it is possible he may switch to a slashing combo midway. It is also one of his best attacks in terms of tracking the player. * Quad-Slash Combo: Gwyn performs this attack in quick succession and solid tracking. It begins with an angled slash, then a horizontal one, another angled and finally a horizontal slash once more. The angled attacks can be sidestepped if the player moves early enough. * Kick: Rarely used, however, it causes a large drain of stamina if it connects while blocking. * Slash and Thrust: Occasionally Gwyn will interrupt his normal slash combo with a quick thrust afterward. If it hits, the player will be stunned, leaving them open for further combos. * Slashing Upper Combo: Starts with a powerful horizontal slash, which takes a large portion of stamina, followed by two more hits. The first two slashes can be difficult to evade. * Charging Slash: A powerful slash used by Gwyn to break the player's guard. * Instant Dash/Double Slash: A very fast attack, which comes out of Gwyn's instant dash when he glides towards the player before slashing twice. * Explosive Hand: An unblockable grab attack that deals massive fire damage. It has a high horizontal hitbox, so it is possible to roll under it to avoid it. After knocking the player away, Gwyn will follow up with a jumping slash or dashing slash. It also leaves Gwyn open to attacks for a short time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Souls Category:FromSoftware Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Kings Category:Royal Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistant Category:Gods Category:Armor Users Category:Tier 4